I'll Take Care of You
by Indil Elondili
Summary: Captain Lily Aldarin is SG-2’s latest member & Daniel's trusted friend. When he loses his wife, she comforts him. When he dies, she mourns her loss. When she is left behind in Ba’al’s hands, she can no longer worry about anyone but herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I'll Take Care of You

**Author:** IndilElondili (Call me JC)

**Rating: **M (for later on)

**Summary: **Captain Lily Aldarin is SG-2's latest member, and a close friend of Daniel Jackson. When he looses his wife, she comforts him. When he dies, she mourns her loss. But then she is left behind in Baal's hands, and she can no longer worry about anyone but herself.

**Spoilers: **This will eventually span all 10 seasons.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. I don't own SG-1 or any of its affiliates. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, my name's JC, and this is one of my dreamfics. In other words, this has been my daydream for so long that I have finally decided to type it up. I hope you enjoy it reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to write on a schedule, but with school and other things that may be hard. But reviews may make me try harder... **_Winkwinknudgenudge_**

I'm sure there are some spelling errors in here. I think I messed up when I installed win office and some how forgot the spelling check. So if you catch any, please tell me! Also, if someone could tell me the name of the bar in town that all the SGC goes to, that'd be great. Else wise, I'll make one up.

One last thing- this is **my** Stargate-verse. I'm going to ignore a few episodes here and there, but not too many. For example- there is no General Landry. There will be a General O'Neill, Dr. Frasier, and Colonel Mitchell all alive and at the SGC at the same time. I am author. Hear me roar. Heh. Enjoy!

* * *

The year was 1996. Twenty-six year old Captain Lily Gwenivere Aldarin, USAF, sat in the back seat of a Civic on her way to her new assignment. She was now based in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado. She didn't know much about her new job, only that it was top secret and ultra-classified. Already she had been told that her cover story was 'Deep Space Telemetry'. Only problem was that everyone who knew her knew she was no scientist. Hopefully she could avoid that particular complication. As the car pulled up to the first security checkpoint, she watched the lieutenant on duty and her driver. She was only allowed onto the base after showing her military ID. The driver moved on and they entered the base complex. They parked in the garage and she was escorted to another checkpoint where she was given a visitor's ID, and then to a series of elevators that seemed to go down forever. Once they reached the bottom, her escort and driver, whose name was Lieutenant Smiers, grinned.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain Complex, ma'am. This used to be a missile silo, but now it's been redone for our present line of work."

"And that is..?" She inquired, speaking almost for the first time. Her voice was a soft contralto, with a curious meter that spoke of an almost forgotten accent.

The lieutenant shrugged. "I'm sorry ma'am; it's not for me to say. If you'll follow me, General Hammond will give you the full briefing."

She nodded and understanding and followed him through a twisting maze of corridors. As if sensing her insipient confusion, the lieutenant said over his shoulder, "I know it seems confusing right now, ma'am, but as soon as you've been here for a little while it'll make sense."

As they continued along, he pointed out the designation markings, describing what lay down the corridors as best he could at the moment. At last they arrived in front of a door marked 'General Hammond'. Smiers knocked smartly on the door and announced loudly, "Captain Aldarin, sir, as ordered." Through the door could be heard a voice with a faint Texas accent saying, "Show her in, son." Smiers opened the door for her and said with a grin, "If I may be the first to say, ma'am, welcome aboard." She smiled back and nodded to him. Self-consciously she smoothed out her uniform as she stepped into the room. Behind the desk stood a large bald man who watched her with a critical eye. Under his scrutiny she straightened her back and gave a smart salute that would have made her superiors proud.

"Captain Lily Aldarin reporting as ordered, sir!"

He returned the salute and then dropped it, watching her for a moment more. Then he smiled warmly at her and beckoned for her to sit down in the one chair opposite his desk. "Welcome, Captain. My name is General George Hammond. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" And for the next hour and a half she was briefed on something called the Stargate program and how it was founded after the escapade on Abydos and then the attack of Apophis. She would be a member of a team called SG-2, and would be a recon team headed for other planets. She had been hand picked for this assignment because of her outstanding flying skills, her Academy record, and the recommendations of her superiors. At the end of the briefing she felt a little dazed at the volume of the information she had acquired. General Hammond seemed to notice this and smiled. "I'm sure it seems like a lot right now, Captain, but there are many others in your boat. This is a fledgling unit, so I'm getting all the good people as soon as I can. Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of your team."

She was the fourth and final member of SG-2 under Colonel Johnny Ikner, with her other teammates consisting of Captain Bryan 'Wraith' Houseknecht and Lieutenant Gideon Deshain. After bringing them together General excused himself and went along his own business while Lily went about meeting her team. Ike was a single father of 2 and an avid Eagles fan. Wraith and Gideon on the other hand, were apparently both Redskins fans. Even though she grew up in a non-sporty family, she knew enough about football to know that it inspired fierce loyalties. She hoped that the bloodshed could be kept to a minimum. Wraith was 29 years old, and unmarried. Gideon was the youngest, 23 years old and engaged to a nurse on base. After they talked, Gideon led her to her quarters, a small room that she was given as an officer. He left her then, after inviting her to a local bar and diner for dinner with the team and some other SGC personnel.

On the bed was her luggage, for she had chosen to live on base. With a sigh she began to unpack her things and after awhile her quarters began to show her personality. Her desk was covered by a lap top and picture frames showing drawings of people. Her drawings were her passion, alongside flying, and she was very, very good at both. The majority of the drawings were of her family, like her younger sister Jasmine, who most believed to be Lily's twin though Jasmine was 3 years younger. There was also her father Seamus, who had raised Lily and Jasmine after their mother Mary died while giving birth to their stillborn brother Riley when Jasmine was four. A pretty little girl with big green eyes and an infectious smile took up another picture frame. Lily's eyes filled with tears when she saw this last picture and hastily looked away. On the walls were more pictures she had drawn, of places like the rolling hills of Ireland topped by a crumbling castle shrouded in fog, or a sky full of clouds as seen from 50,000 ft up in the air. Smiling away her tears, Lily stretched to relieve tired muscles and caught sight of herself in the mirror and paused. Stepping closer she examined her reflection.

Her face was heart shaped with high cheekbones and a firm chin. She had a small, straight nose and a small mouth with full lips. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green and almond shaped. Framed by long lashes, they were the dominating features of her face. She pulled her hair out of its military style braid and shook it out. It fell to her waist in thick waves and was a rich auburn color. Her skin was fair, and had a number of light freckles sprinkled all over it. Lily grinned, and her image grinned back at her. She stretched with a yawn then shook herself. Then she formed her hands into fists and cracked her knuckles, and tilted her head to crack her neck at the same time. Once that was done, she twisted her torso sharply in each direction to crack her back. After all that, she smoothed back her uniform. She was also tall for a woman, near 5'9, and lean. She worked out faithfully every day, and the muscles of her arms and stomach reflected that. She wasn't ripped, but simply had nicely defined muscles in those areas. All in all, she looked like what she was: Irish. Her father had emigrated from Ireland 5 years before Lily was born, and then met her mother, who was from an Irish family. They had met in church, and had brought their children up as Irish Catholics. Looking at her watch, Lily then realized that unpacking had taken a couple of hours and that it was nearly time to meet in town with her team. So she then quickly brushed and rebraided her hair, and stepped out into the hallway.

Heading towards her were Colonel Ike and Captain Wraith. When they caught her eye, they smiled.

"G will meet us there. He had to pick up his fiancée."

"Ah."

They led her through the hallways and told her where things were, this time going into more detail than Lieutenant Smiers did. Slowly she began to orient herself. They went back up the elevators and through the security checkpoints and into town. When they reached the bar, Lily suddenly felt very stupid. Both Ike and Wraith were in civvies, while she was still in uniform. When she whispered her error to Wraith, he laughed.

"No one will care, Aldarin. We just come here to laugh and have a good time."

She shrugged and tried to ignore it as they went inside and sat down. From the first moment Lily could tell that this was a military bar. No one else was in uniform, but you could tell by everyone's carriage and manner. As they ordered their drinks Colonel Ike pointed out to her some key people to the SGC.

"Over there is SG-1. That's Captain Carter, she's some sort of scientist as well as a pilot. Next to her is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's the best of the best, did Black Ops before coming here." Shard leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Apparently he was pulled out of retirement to come to SG-1, even before the Abydos mission." He leaned back. "And- my God, they got Dr. Jackson out here! Wow. His wife is the one who was taken host by Apophis' queen. Apparently Dr. Jackson didn't take it too well, he..." Colonel Ike talked on, but Lily didn't listen as closely as before. She knew her ear would pick out the key parts and retain them, for she was looking at Dr. Jackson. The young man looked out of it. From the way he was slouching in his chair and staring into nothing through the table, Lily knew his thoughts were on his wife. _'Poor guy...'_ She thought. _'Must be rough, people wanting him to cheer up when so much has gone wrong.'_ Having been in a similar situation, she could empathize with what he was feeling.

Turning her attention away from Dr. Jackson, she looked at everyone around her and drank it all in. A smile creased her face as the atmosphere got to her. A little bit of apprehension, a little bit of forced gaiety, and a large bit of building family. _'I could definitely get used to this..._' She thought to herself. _'I think I'm gonna like it here at Cheyenne. I can't wait to see what happens.'_ And with that she sipped her drink and settled back to spend some quality time with her new close and extended family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Re: Yeah. I don't own SG-1 or any of its affiliates. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, here we go again. I'm really glad so many of you have read and liked my fic so far, it really means a lot to me. First off, a **huge** thank-you to Ike, Wraith, G, and Logan, for giving me permission to use your characters. G, I hope I spelled your name right, if not, tell me and I'll fix it. Also, Wraith- that is probably the only time your last name will appear in this fic! Wow that's a paper version of a mouthful. Copy and paste, my friend, copy and paste. Lol. Anyways… here we are. I'm going to do my best to create a good character and keep as true as possible to the ones already there. I am trying so hard not to make a Mary-Sue, but I just want Lily to be able to handle all the things I throw at her! Sigh One last thing- my beginning few chapters may end up being weak and a little rushed and I'm sorry. When I created this fic in my head, all the relationships were already understood to me, so I mainly focused on what happened after. Well, I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

The first three years of life at Cheyenne Mountain were unlike anything Lily could have imagined in her wildest dreams. Here she was, part of an undercover military organization that saved the planet on an almost regular basis, and the other 99.7 of the world's population didn't even have a clue. And she was only a member of SG-2. The real heroes were the members of SG-1, the flag team for the SGC. And yet they too weren't without sacrifice. It was common knowledge around the base that Dr. Jackson's wife, Sha'ri, had been taken host to a Goa'uld. To add insult to injury, the latest reports said she had become pregnant with Apophis' child. Now everyone on base seemed to be avoiding the poor man. 

Lily sighed. As much as she wanted to help, she didn't know him, nor he her. That was her weakness- helping people. She was always the one others turned to for help. After her mother died, she helped raise her sister while her father worked. All throughout school and the Academy she had been popular, though never had she failed to be kind to the others. Not in jest did her instructors and teachers sometimes accuse her of a hero complex.

With a yawn and a stretch she flopped onto her back with her hands under her head as she lay on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling. The past week had been rough; SG-2 was working on forming an alliance with a very reclusive group of people whose planet happened to have a large amount of Naquada. However, they didn't want any of the Tauri technology, and were loath to simply give the Naquada away as well. Yet another race that held the precious metal as a holy symbol. Finally, with a groan, she rolled out of bed. She looked around her room and smiled. Word had gotten around that base that she was an artist, and so her room was full of sketches of the personnel. Many were waiting for said personnel to return from off world, so that she could give the portraits to her models. One of her drawings was covered by a black cloth. Striding over to that easel, she pulled aside the cloth. The woman on the canvas was a lieutenant, Susan Saikire, who had been killed in the line of duty. Susan had been a friend of Lily's, and it grieved her to see her smiling face now. Lily took up her charcoal and wrote the dates of Susan's life just beneath her signature. The drawing itself would be unveiled at the memorial service, and would be sent to the family, along with General Hammond's letter. Slowly she recovered the canvas. Knowing her friendship with Saikire, the rest of her team had given her a wide berth. Though appreciative of their thoughtfulness, she was ready for some human company.

When she finally got down to the commissary, she saw the rest of her team and waved, grinning. Ike graciously pulled out a chair for her. "So, Captain, how're you doing?"

She smiled at him. "Fine, sir, thanks for asking. And thanks guys for understanding."

"No problem, Lily, it's cool"

"You're welcome, we've all lost someone."

"Anytime, Aldarin."

She laughed as she looked around the table at her friends. She stood up and placed her hands on the table, winking at them. "Well, I've done my time in solitary. I gave up the nectar of life for my friend." Here she gave a theatrical sniff. "But- I love Saikire, and I'll miss her. But right this moment, I'm missing coffee more! "

Her companions laughed. It was well known that Captain Aldarin loved coffee. Many claimed she would kill for a good cup of joe. Chuckling, she said, "I'll be back in a few."

As she made her way to the coffee table, she eyed the pot. "Aha! Only one cup left and it's mine!" She strode quickly to the coffee maker and snatched the pot away from someone else who would have the last cup. Yet her triumphant grin faded from her face as she turned to face Dr. Daniel Jackson. Birthing his wife's son had done him no good, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked seriously short of sleep. Smiling gently at him, Aldarin poured the coffee into his cup. He protested, and tried to pour it back into her own cup. "Wait, you got here first, it's not fair-"

"I'll say if it's fair, "she interrupted. " Besides, you look like you could use it more than I could." His tired blue eyes showing his appreciation, he turned and started to fix his coffee. Lily nodded to herself and also turned to walk away, but swung back around.

"Look, um, I don't mean to pry, but, I heard about what happened. If, you need to talk to someone, I'll gladly listen. My name's Captain Lily Aldarin, by the way, but please call me Lily." She said, holding out her hand. Daniel juggled the coffee until he freed his own hand. Fixing his glasses which had slipped down, he said, "Thanks, um, Lily, I appreciate it, but I've got people to talk to."

Lily shrugged. "Sure thing, but my offer stands if you ever need it. I'll see you around, Dr. Jackson." She turned and started to walk back to her table. "Wait, um..." She turned back around. Daniel was looking everywhere but at her face as he spoke. "Jack's in Montana, Sam's at a scientific convention and Teal'c's on Chulak with Bra'Tak. But, I do need to talk to someone, if you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off, looking plaintively at her. Lily smiled at him. "Sure thing, Dr. Jackson, I offered, didn't I?" He grinned sheepishly. "Right. Can we go to my office..? There's so many people in here and I..." he gave a relieved sigh at her nod. "Just let me stop by the rest of the team, alright Dr. Jackson?" He nodded. As she walked over to her table, he stepped outside the commissary and waited. In a few moments she also exited the commissary and they made their way through the halls. They chatted about nothing until he finally stopped and said, "Oh, by the way, please, just call me Daniel." With a pleased grin, she nodded. "Sure thing, Daniel."

When they finally got to his office, she followed him inside. He went to his desk and sat down staring at a picture frame there. It seemed as if he had forgotten Lily was there. Quietly she found a chair and sat down, waiting for whenever he felt comfortable enough to talk. He started quietly, and she had to lean forward to hear him at first.

"I met Sha'ri on Abydos, the first mission through the gate. He father Hasouf thought I was a servant of the God Ra, so he gave her to me as a gift. I didn't, I wasn't looking for anything from her, but I found out later that she had been given to me as my wife. When I finally figured out the language- it's actually ancient Egyptian, but because no one on present-day Earth has heard it spoken, it seemed like a different language until I found hieroglyphs on the wall, but anyway. When I finally figured out the language and began talking to her, I started to fall in love with her. She was so… alive. I had never met someone so free and warm before. After Ra died, I chose to stay on Abydos with her. I never wanted to be away from her, I loved her so much. And, even, she loved me, which was something I hadn't experienced since my parents died."

Throughout this monologue his expression was warm, Lily could see the obvious love Daniel had had and still had for his wife. His eyes met hers then and his voice turned cold and harsh by the emotion choking his throat.

"But then Jack and Sam and Kowalski came back through the Gate. I showed them a room I had found that held a number of what were discovered to be Gate addresses. We were so excited, and we rushed back to the Gate, only to find the defenders nursing wounds. Kil'ya, a close friend of Sha'ri's, was the one who told me that Sha'ri and Ska'ra, her brother, had been taken. We followed her to Apophis' home world only to find that his mate had chosen her for a host."

Here he collapsed to his desk, fists helplessly clenching and unclenching as he sobbed onto his forearms. Lily silently unfolded herself from her cross-legged position on the chair and walked over to Daniel's desk. After a moment's hesitation, she gently started scratching his back soothingly. When he looked back up at her, his vivid blue eyes were filled with tears, and more had already stained trails down his cheeks. Sniffling, he fixed his glasses from where he had knocked them askew.

"Apophis. He made her host to his queen, Amonhet. Ska'ra too was taken, as host to Apophis' 'son'. Then, to make matters worse, he made her pregnant. I came back to Abydos to tell Hasouf I failed in finding his daughter and there's Sha'ri, swollen with pregnancy. The only saving grace was that it truly was Sha'ri; Amonhet was sleeping, in order to save the child. He's a Harsesis, a child born with all the knowledge of the Goa'uld. But after the boy was hidden, Amonhet retook control almost immediately and left, and had the boy hidden, my wife's son. He should have been my son!" Again he sobbed. "He should have been my son.

Now Lily wrapped her arms around Daniel's sobbing form. Rocking him gently, she held him until his tears slowly stopped. When they did, Daniel looked at Lily while holding a tissue to his runny nose. "..Why are you here? I.. you don't know me? Why do you care? Say something." She looked at him for a moment before she spoke. "I've known my share of grief, Daniel. After that, I found it was better to talk to someone, anyone, instead of keeping all the emotions in. Ever since I heard about you, I've wanted to talk to you. At first it was simply to talk about the Abydosians and your experiences living on such a different planet. But then, it was because of empathy. I... tend to want to make the world better. I want to know what makes people sad, and do everything in my power to fix it. And that's what I wanted to do for you. I'm not on your team; I don't see what you go through every day as you fight to find your wife. I... want to be your friend, Daniel." She smiled and chuckled softly. "You may not know it, but almost every woman on this base thinks you have the most beautiful eyes ever seen, and that's while you've been so depressed. I... would like to see how you look when you smile…?" She grinned at him and was rewarded by a weak smile in return. "There you go! You've been depressed for a long time. And it's been understandable. But I think it's time you moved on." At his alarmed and slightly angered look she hurriedly continued. "Not moved on from your wife, no. But moved on from what happened to her. No you shouldn't forget it, but you should channel all the anger and whatever else into finding Apophis and making him pay. And Sha'ri, what did she say about her son? Does she want you to find him and take care of him?" Daniel nodded, and she continued. "Then that's what you should do. And you won't accomplish any of it sitting around here and moping." She said almost sharply. Daniel just looked at her, mouth parted as if he were about to argue. She cocked an eyebrow at him in challenge. After a moment he sighed and collapsed his shoulders, all possible rebellion gone. Lily changed her tone to a gentle one. "I'm not saying you shouldn't miss and love your wife, Daniel. Just… don't let it be all you do. She would want you to fight for her, wouldn't she?" Daniel nodded. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out. Finally, he turned to her, but this time with a smile playing about his lips and crinkling his blue eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that you're so good at that speech because you've gotten it before?" Lily threw her head back and laughed. "Because I have, actually, and not so long ago. But maybe I'll tell that later, if you shape up. OK?" Daniel nodded and stood, holding out a hand to help her up from where she had knelt on the floor to comfort him. "Deal." On impulse, she gave him a quick hug, and after a startled second, he returned it with a smile. Their conversation turned from less depressive things. Lily did ask him about life on Abydos, and Daniel, ever the scholar, eagerly told her about it.

Though it started rough, the foundations of a friendship were laid. It was these foundations that would continue to grow and help them through what life, and the galaxy, would throw at them next.

* * *

**More Authors Notes:** Wow that was long. Yay! I know I haven't posted in a long time, and I'm sorry. Kind of had writer's block. My daydreams are about what happens to Lily a little ways down the way. All this background is understood. It takes a certain mood, not to mention time in the day, to write this stuff down. Again, it's possible I have spelling errors, and I'm sorry. But, I do hope you like the chapter! It's getting on to stuff I actually daydreamed about, so the next chapter will hopefully come soon. For those who've read my LOTR fic, that may go on hiatus for a little while. That one also takes a large amount of background which I don't have the patience to write at this time. But anyway, thanks for reading and please, review with any and all criticism! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: 'Ello! Same deal as before, I own nothing. I'm not broke anymore, but still don't sue me. My muse struck today in the form of a mini con in my hometown and spending the day with the real Wraith and Ike and the rest of the SG group. It is now 1 in the morning and they are probably still going strong with the Airsoft and LARPing. Ah, to be there. But if I was there, I wouldn't be here, and if I wasn't here, there would be no chapter now would there? (That sounds like a Captain Jack Sparrow riddle, that's what happens when you've been up for 17 hours.) Enjoy the random backstory-building!

* * *

Lily Aldarin and the rest of SG-2 sat around the long wooden table, in front of each was a white manila folder. At the head of the table sat General Hammond, his Texan accent comforting as he addressed them. 

"Well, SG-2 seems to have had a successful mission this time, and that's what I like to hear. Now Colonel Ikner, you and your team have a number of vacation days stored up, so I suggest you take them. You are required to report back to Cheyenne in two weeks time, at 1600 hours. If there is nothing else, you are dismissed until then."

Hammond stood, and the team quickly followed. Colonel Ike spoke for all of them when he said,

"Thank you, Sir, this is very much appreciated."

"You're all welcome, Colonel, you all deserve it. See you in two weeks." General Hammond replied, smiling. As they filed out of the room, Hammond caught Aldarin by the shoulder.

"Ah, Captain, a word."

Aldarin nodded, waving to her team.

"Of course, sir."

"Step into my office, Captain."

General Hammond led the way across the briefing room to his office with the great glass window insert into the wall overlooking the room. Once inside the office, Hammond stepped behind his desk and sat down, while Aldarin remained standing at ease in front of the desk. When she didn't immediately sit down, the general motioned her to sit with a wave of his hand. He watched her for a moment and didn't speak. She merely sat there, returning his gaze, unsure as to why she had been called into his office. Finally, her commander spoke.

"Well Captain, it has come to my attention that you are establishing a relationship with Dr. Jackson."

Aldarin coughed to clear her throat and to give her time to formulate an answer to that vague but rather pointed statement. In the past few months after she had been Daniel's confidant about his grief over the circumstances his wife was in, she had been talking to him a great deal. In the beginning, it was merely Daniel talking about his wife and coming to terms with what had happened to her. Then they would talk about his plans and ideas for her rescue. Since then, they had started to talk simply because they had come to enjoy one another's company. She had in turn told Daniel stories of her childhood, about her much-loved younger sister and father. However, every time SG-1 ran into Apophis, which was unfortunately rather often, Daniel required her, having trouble dealing with his own anger, to come and sit with him. These sit-ins had turned into very long nights, as Daniel would have serious difficulties getting to sleep, tortured as he was by images of his beloved as Amonhet. Lily would then sit with him until he did in fact fall asleep, and then excuse herself. One such time, she had been seen leaving his quarters by two nurses who were on their way to their own quarters. Seeing her, they immediately assumed she had in fact been sleeping with him, and spread the rumor. She furiously denied it, snapping even at Colonel Ike when he asked. Daniel at the time had been thankfully oblivious. A few days after the rumor had begun to spread; she had been cornered in the elevator by the other remaining members of SG-1. She still recalled the moment vividly.

* * *

She had just stepped into the elevator on her way out of the base when a voice called,

"Hold the doors!"

She grabbed the door and held it open as Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, and Teal'c filed into the elevator, each in civvies, as she was. She stepped aside from the button panel to allow O'Neill access to it. He glanced at the panel and nodded, remarking,

"Going on leave, Captain, or just into town?"

"Just into town sir, picking up some new art supplies."

O'Neill nodded, and then looked over her head at the other members of SG-1. He nodded to them, and then hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. Turning to Aldarin, he fixed her with a cold stare.

"Well Captain Aldarin, what's this I hear about you and Daniel?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at O'Neill then at Teal'c and Carter, both of whom had the same closed expressions as the colonel, only Teal'c looked even more menacing than usual. She looked back at Colonel O'Neill and cleared her throat, but then straightened her back almost defiantly.

"Sir, the rumors you have been hearing about my sleeping with Daniel are just that, rumors. It's true, I have been seen leaving his quarters at odd hours of the night, but that is only because Daniel himself often asks me to stay and talk with him, until he eventually falls asleep, upset as he is about Sha'ri. At which point I leave for my own bed."

After she finished, O'Neill squinted at her, but it was Carter who replied,

"Why would he talk to you, rather than one of us, who are like his family?"

"Because the first few times he needed someone, you all weren't there to talk to, and I offered my ears and arms."

This time O'Neill answered her.

"And why would you do that, Captain?"

She rounded on him, defensive anger in her voice.

"What kind of a person do you take me for, Colonel? I approached him because at the time, if you'll pardon me, he looked like shit. He had just helped Sha'ri birth her son, and was living off of coffee. The poor man needed to talk to someone, and I happen to have gone through some rough times and could relate to him. Sir, I'm not going to hurt him, I couldn't even if I wanted to in the least possible way, which I don't. We've become friends, sir, and all I want to do is help him."

After she had finished her passionate rant, no one in the elevator spoke for a moment, until Teal'c broke the silence.

"I believe that CaptainAldarin is telling the truth, O'Neill."

The colonel looked up at Teal'c and over at Carter, then nodded.

"So do I, big guy."

Aldarin opened her mouth for another outburst but he stopped her with a hand.

"We asked because we also know what he's going through, and we know he has a number of, shall we say, fans, here on the base and we didn't want some heartbreaker coming in and destroying him. You aren't the only one looking out for him, Captain."

He smiled at her, then turned and pushed the button to resume the elevator's motion. The whole conversation about Daniel had taken only a moment. As the elevator neared the bottom, Carter said to Aldarin,

"It'll be good to have someone else for him to talk to. As I said before, we are like his family; we are there when these things happen to him. You're an outsider, so it's easier. Just come to us if there is ever something really wrong that he hasn't told us, agreed?"

Although Carter was technically the same rank as Aldarin, Lily held her in a great deal of respect, as an accomplished scientist and as a member of the famed SG-1. So when she replied, some of this was reflected in her voice.

"Of course, Carter. As corny as it sounds, I truly wouldn't dream of it."

Carter nodded, and then turned to face the doors as the opened onto its top floor. O'Neill grinned, and motioned for Teal'c to step out with him.

"Rank before beauty, Captains. Have a good time shopping, Aldarin."

She laughed, not a little in relief, and turned to Carter, who had sounded the most approving and was the safest of all the SG-1 members.

"Would you care to join me, Carter, or are you off?"

Carter thought for a second, and then smiled at her.

"I'd love to, but please, call me Sam."

"If you'll call me Lily."

"Will do," she said with a smile.

* * *

Since then, things had become more relaxed when she was around SG-1, as she now had their 'approval' to be around the rather fragile Daniel Jackson. Yet things had also changed slightly with Daniel as well. No longer did they mostly talk about Sha'ri, instead, they ranged through many topics, some random and light hearted, others serious and thoughtful. Lily herself began to realize her reasons for joining Daniel were also no longer quite the same, though every time she stopped to think about what they may have become she threw herself into whatever task was at hand to forget.

Snapping back to the present and from her own thoughts, Aldarin realized she had paused slightly too long in her musing. She looked up at General Hammond, who was still watching her with an unreadable expression on his face, and hurried to answer him, trying to collect scraps of grace under fire as she did.

"The only relationship I may have with him, sir, is of friendship, and nothing more. I only wish to help him deal with Sha'ri, and to simply be there for him, as any friend would."

The general leaned back in his chair and looked out the window into the empty briefing room.

"Understood, Captain, and I appreciate your helping him, anyone who knows him well can see all the good you've done him. I merely wish to remind you that while Dr. Jackson is a civilian, your first and foremost priority here at Cheyenne is supposed to be the Stargate and your missions, and I will not allow anything to interfere with those missions. Am I understood?"

Aldarin nodded, though her mind was racing to understand what the general was telling her.

"Yes General, clearly sir."

"Good, now go and enjoy your leave."

"Yes sir, I will sir."

A clear dismissal. She stood and saluted, then walked from his office. As soon as she left the briefing room and was clear of his window, she allowed her confusion to show as she headed for her quarters. But by the time she had reached her door, the same thing that had made her forget before had her already planning a plane trip home and everything she was going to do once she got there.

As he watched her leave, General George Hammond chuckled to himself. He had noticed before that the captain and Dr. Jackson had become friends, trusting the new bond even before speaking to O'Neill about his impression of Aldarin and learning of the elevator conversation. He had also noticed how Dr. Jackson had begun to speak of her in his day to day conversations. It was subtle yet, but something was definitely brewing in at least one half of the pair and judging by the captain's pause, perhaps in the other as well.

**

* * *

**

**More Random Notes:** Come on, you know the drill, read and review! Pwwwweeeeaaaassseee! Reviews make me write more. Please, I am serious, tell me what you all think? Any errors or suggestions would be wonderful.


End file.
